Fluffyfur's Destiny
by Fanficloveforlife
Summary: Fluffyfur is a mistreated fluffy thunderclan warrior. but when a prophecy about a kittypet comes. is she able to rise above the hatered? or will she be un-able to be a thunderclan cat?
1. Proluge

"Fluffyfur? Fluuufyyyfuuuuur?" Marigoldleaf's voice slowed as Fluffyfur's eyes shut. Next thing she felt was the blood being licked off her. She opened her eyes "Wh-Where am I?" She asked, "The medicine cat den." Marigoldleaf purred, "Mom? Are you okay?" A tom's voice mewed softly, 'Quickwind?' Fluffyfur thought "Mom. Please tell me your NOT answering because your thinking?" A she-cat's voice meowed "I was just thinking. Cottonpelt? Quickwind? Is that you?" Fluffyfur asked. Her kits looked down at her, "Uh. Yeah mom." Quickwind said, "ah good. Wait." Fluffyfur pulled herself up. She was not going to join starclan, that she knew. Well not YET anyways. But her mind raced, "are my friends okay? I remember hearing Fireheart shout bluestar something!" Fluffyfur meowed in fear. "He's fine." Marigoldleaf said, "But now...he's FireSTAR." Quickwind meowed. Fluffyfur realized why the clan was so silent outside, "Oh." She mewed. 'FOX DUNG!' She thought.


	2. Chapter 1

"Fluffykit! Fluffykit get UP! FLUFFYKIT!" A voice mewed, Fluffykit felt a paw poke and prod her, "Snowkit! Leave her ALONE! Okay?" Another voice mewed "your not our mom, Marigoldkit!" Snowkit's voice shot back, Fluffykit tucked her head bellow her paw and thought 'Leave me be snowkit!' Fluffykit felt weight on her, her eyes opened automatically "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She mewed at the top of her lungs, "Your up!" Snowkit mewed cheerfully! "Told ya she'd be grumpy." Marigoldkit grumped. Fluffykit looked at her paws, she had white at the tips of her paws and her stomach, she saw her tail, it had white at the tip like her paws, she was a khaki cat and looked at Marigoldkit, "what do I look like?" She mewed, "Well, your khaki, with blue eyes, pink...bangs, and yeah!" Marigoldkit mewed "Marigoldkit? Snowkit?" A new voice meowed "Sorry mom..." Snowkit and Marigoldkit meweled at once, the cat looked at Fluffykit, "Oh good morning sweetie!" The cat meowed, "Huh?" Fluffykit questioned, "That's mom you mouse brain!" Snowkit muttered, "SNOWKIT!" Their mother shouted, "sorry..." Snowkit mewed, "I AM NOT A MOUSE BRAIN!" Fluffykit shot back. "Can we go outsiiiiide?" Snowkit whined "Fine!" Their mother asked, "Poppy! Come back!" A cat meowed to their mother, Snowkit ran off, Marigoldkit behind, and Fluffykit? FAR behind, She eventually caught up, Thunderclan was SO huge! She couldn't believe it! She saw a pile with loads of dead animals on it and walked over, suddenly something knocked her over into the pile! "HEY!" She hissed, "Sorry!" A kit mewed, Fluffykit's fur went up she looked like a fluffy, khaki and pink ball! "I'm Graykit! By the way! What's your name?" Graykit asked, "Fluffykit." She said sternly while rolling on the grass trying to flat her fur down, "Cool!" Graykit said bounding off. "Wait." Graykit had stopped, "Wanna have a tour of the clan?" Graykit asked, by then Marigoldkit and Snowkit where there, "Sure!" They all mewed Graykit smiled, "You know the nursery, and you already FOUND the fresh-kill pile." He laughed " ." Fluffykit grumbled, "Ooh! What's that?!" Snowkit said bounding off, "Snowkit! Come back!" Marigoldkit scolded running after her. Fluffykit and Graykit shrugged and followed Snowkit and Marigoldkit. "Snowkit stop right now!" Marigoldkit scolded "YOUR NOT MOOOM!" Snowkit sang, "SNOWKIT WHEN I TELL!" Marigoldkit shouted, Fluffykit was having trouble dodging over cat's paws. Snowkit ran up to a huge rock and Fluffykit was supposed to see...a rock in camp. "Oh. That's Bluestar's den. Well its more of the LEADER's den. And unless your the leader or have permission from the leader you can't..." Graykit stopped Snowkit was running in "Go in..." Graykit said, the three kits went in to stop Snowkit, "SNOW...kit..." Marigoldkit said, Bluestar was in her den. "Sorry." Marigoldkit said "me and her." When she said HER marigoldkit's tail pointed to fluffykit "well our sister ran in here while Graykit was showing us around and...yeah..." Marigoldkit muttered, "Alright. Um your Poppystem's kits right?" Bluestar asked, Fluffykit nodded, "Yes Bluestar." She said, a light yellow glow was coming from the left corner of the den. Bluestar walked over and picked up...Snowkit. "Is this your sister?" Bluestar asked, "yes." Marigoldleaf said, "Hi. Your Bluestar right?" Snowkit asked, "Yes. And please don't run off or you could get in trouble." Bluestar said, "Snowkit. You had better take that seriously!" Marigoldkit scolded, "Oh. I had a sister named snowkit." Bluestar said, "Cool, um do we go now?" Fluffykit asked, "Yes you can go." Bluestar said, the four kits turned and ran out, but then Marigoldkit saw something "Can we see that?" she asked, "Sure" Graykit said they all walked over, "This is the medicine cat den." Graykit said, "Hi!" Marigoldkit said to the cat sitting in the medicine cat den. "Hello." The she-cat said "That's Spottedleaf! Our medicine cat!" Graykit said, Marigoldkit walked around the medicine cat den, "Cool! Herbs! Someday I want to be a medicine cat!" Marigoldkit said, "Boring!" Snowkit said, Marigoldkit scoffed, "Well if we didn't have a medicine cat all the clans would be small." Marigoldkit grumped "She's right." Fluffykit said, "Well I wanna be a warrior!" Snowkit said "That sounds fun! I wanna do that too!" Fluffykit mewed after a bit of talking they left Graykit showed them the apprentice den, the warrior den, and then they made it to the elders den. "Hi!" Fluffykit said "This is Halftail Smallear Patchpelt One-Eye and Dappletail." Graykit said, Snowkit bounded up to Patchpelt, "Are you the patchpelt from the story bluestar?" Snowkit asked, "Yes. I am." Patchpelt said, "Cool!" Snowkit said after the elders told them a story they had to go back to the nursery. "We saw so much today." Fluffykit said as Graykit was walking past kits. "Yeah." Snowkit said sleepily and fluffykit fell, asleep.


End file.
